Standards, such as the National Electric Code (NEC), set forth requirements and ratings for electric circuits and wiring. These standards may be adopted by a municipality or other authority to ensure that safe electrical practices are followed. The NEC defines the requirements and ratings for Class I and Class II wiring, as well as separation requirements for the different wiring classes. Class I wiring may be used to supply line voltage and Class II wiring may be used for low voltage communication or control signals. Traditionally, when both Class I and Class II wiring are needed, separate conduits are used for each wiring class in order to provide the required separation. If the Class I and Class II wiring could be combined in a single conduit, then the combined conduit would be less expensive and would require less time to install than two separate conduits. The combined conduit would also result in a cleaner finished installation since there would be less conduit running through the building or other installation. Thus, there is a need for a modular wiring system that accommodates both Class I and Class II wiring.